Heartaches and Repetitions
by Crucifix HiME
Summary: AU. Death follows Rin everywhere and fear is his constant company. But little does he know, that Death has always been his Home.


Blue Exorcist

Warning: AU, OOCness, character deaths, Psychotic Yukio

Disclaimer: I own none of the creator's works, if I did, twincest would be shipped world wide!

 **xx**

Turquoise eyes observed his surroundings with practiced ease as he strolled to his well-off apartment. His choice of career had him on his toes on most days, especially because of his little hobby. He knew he would never be accosted for it because he covered his tracks well but one could never be too careful, one little mistake could end his very reason for living.

A cruel smirk curled his lips, no one was there to see such an expression morph his usually kind features and because of that, his visage became a sight no mere mortal could stand for more than a second. 'Suicide would have been a blessing,' he thought in dark amusement. His latest contact (victim) was a beauty, definitely a doll he could never stand, independent, straightforward and _fake_. Just like a certain someone had been. But aside from his instinctual hatred towards the woman, the thrill of the hunt and those perfect screams reaching an octave that almost turned him on was just what he needed to get his blood pumping and mind cleared of the nuisance that was his daily life.

 **xx**

A door opened and closed with an ominous click. "I'm home!" a young man not more than twenty four years of age muttered to his abode, "Welcome back, Yukio..."

Not expecting a reply from his empty (thought to be empty) apartment, his head shot up from its downcast position, his eyes widening at the sight of the only person his heart couldn't decide a pure feeling towards. Vivid liquid blue stared tiredly at him, medium length lashes shaded the precious colour as soft lips twisted into an equally soft smile. Messy raven locks were damp with water and dripped onto a white turtleneck creating little spots, worn blue jeans fit just right at the raven's lower half while his feet were bare on the cold floorboards.

Jealousy, hate, longing, violence, possessiveness, a plethora of emotions that always never failed to startle the young man welled up at the sight of the other.

"It's been awhile since you last visited me, brother. What's the occasion?" Yukio quickly donned his usual kind mask, nothing amiss about his expression. 'And that's the way it should be...' the young man thought snidely, 'Foolish big brother, you really shouldn't let your guard down.' Even as he thought it, he knew he would never be able to hurt him. He was the only person keeping Yukio grounded and sane, or more to the point, sane enough to know how keep on living.

Rin was all the brunet had left for a family, the only one willing to still be by his side. Though heart-warming, it was irritating at times when Yukio had just committed murder and would embrace his older brother with tainted hands. He never enjoyed touching the raven with those dirty hands, tainting him indirectly. Oh no, no, he'd rather paint his brother's soul black from torture and imprisonment till he was nothing but Yukio's customized doll.

But not yet, it's not quite time for that at the moment. Other plans needed to be executed before he could bring that particular dream to reality.

Rin smirked at his little brother, "Honestly? I just wanted to invade your home with my awesomeness." Yukio snorted at that, "And also to make dinner, you haven't even been eating right have you!" It wasn't a question and if Yukio hadn't been in this situation before he would have made a sarcastic comment on Rin being his mother but he knew better than to argue with him regarding matters concerning food. Rin had always been 'Master of the Kitchen', even when they had been living with a certain someone.

While Rin ranted about his body shrivelling up and the importance of a balanced diet, Yukio marched into his bedroom and promptly began to undress. Rin, ignoring Yukio's attempt to get him to leave him be, followed and stared unabashedly at his younger brother's nudity with a straight face.

It wasn't something he hadn't seen before but damn... Rin had always been a little jealous of his brother when it came to their bodies. When they were younger Rin had been the manly one and Yukio the girlish one. Now their roles in appearances had reversed and it never failed to amuse Yukio on how much his brother griped about his muscles and man junk and to add fuel to the fire, Yukio was even two inches taller than him.

A growl from Rin told Yukio he'd had enough of the free show, "Get your naked butt in the shower and then come for dinner."

Yukio smirked, "I'm not hungry."

"You molely four eyes!"

Yukio laughed at his poor brother and scampered into the bathroom, narrowly avoiding a roundhouse kick. Despite his brother no longer fighting, his skills had yet to lose its touch. That would be troublesome in the future...

xx

After their brotherly skirmish they settled down for dinner. Rin looking extremely pleased with himself and Yukio looking and feeling slightly scandalized. A rare feat no one but his brother could pull.

The atmosphere had become very comfortable as the two siblings ate their meals, only the sound of the silverware clinking against their plates and the soft noises of a late night movie were resounding in the kitchen and living room space.

Tonight, he would rest well. Tonight, Yukio would actually pretend he wasn't a blood thirsty murderer but a doting younger brother that would banter back and forth with his sibling.

The illusion a bittersweet moment for the twins.

 **xx**

Two days later Yukio could be found in an abandoned area with three mutilated bodies at his feet, he tched at the scene, something was amiss.

He usually wouldn't dare to kill three people much less men that were from his police precinct but for some reason or another these two fools actually suspected _him_ , their Captain, of the constant murders as of late and had decided on tailing him covertly to confirm their suspicions, he hadn't even noticed their presence until it was too late. His latest victim, a priest had all but been beaten and savagely murdered with a mace-like weapon, that he had been clutching with an outright demonic look on his face. They had immediately called in for back up.

He sneered distastefully at the three unrecognizable bodies in front of him. Under a sudden burst of strength and insanity he literally tore them to shreds. Blood and chunks of flesh were spattered everywhere even on his coat and face. It was a carnage scene straight out of a slasher flick.

Snorting at himself for the lack of control, he shrugged and walked away from the scene like he had done no wrong.

A sudden chuckle escaped his lips as he thought to himself about the situation.

Not one of his men would find any evidence against him, he was trained to kill and not leave any traces of evidence. It was ingrained into his very psyche by his own _father_ after all.

Ah, speaking of which. That had been a fun affair, butchering their father and then purposely leaving the remains for his brother to find. Rin had been so broken that he couldn't even function properly, but Yukio made sure that Rin always looked at him as if he was all he truly had.

 **xx**

Yukio's mask of sadness had fully been put into place at the funeral of Officers Shima and Koneko. Rin who had been a close friend of the two officers as well as Ryuji aka Bon whom Yukio had put into the hospital for trying to convince Rin that he should have joined the police force along with Yukio and the others in their graduating class. Said person was not pleased and had made it look like an accident. A truck had practically broken everything in his body and he still had not managed to die. His family refused to end it all and give their son a quick death and thus the man remained on life support, never to open his eyes again.

Rin had tears running down his cheeks, expression heartbroken and lost. Yukio smirked inwardly at that. Emotional turmoil always worked wonders on his brother.

 **xx**

Rin sat quietly at a café sipping his French vanilla with a sullen look on his face, his closest male friends were gone, technically Bon was in a coma but he wasn't stupid enough to think that his friend would wake up. He knew how bad the damage was. It was a miracle that he had not actually died and it would be great if Bon would wake up but he knew that Bon would never be the same. Everything was repeating...

Rin felt like his world had been coming to a stand still when he found out about his and Yukio's birth parents. Satan Okumura and Yuri Egin the modern day Romeo and Juliet in every literal sense. They were both dead a few days after the twins were secretly born, shortly thereafter a good friend of their mother's had adopted them, Yukio knew none of this. That old fart was Rin's saving grace but even then he had lost him and was left in the custody of their older step-brother Johann Faust on their father's side. But even he died and left the twins on their own at age 15, Rin and Yukio never lived comfortably for long but Rin had taken it upon himself to make sure Yukio, the only person that held his world together got to live the life he deserved.

It was his job as Yukio's older brother. Maybe he could use that as an excuse to stay with him for a while.

Rin was frightened. Scared to death really. That whatever is killing those dearest around him would come after Yukio. If that were to happen... His world would truly come crashing down.

 **END**...


End file.
